1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to phosphate ceramic articles and structures which are useful for partitions, wall decorations, walls, interior surfaces of buildings, aircraft, automobiles, and the like.
These compositions can also be bonded to paper, ceramic, metallic surfaces or the like for a particular use.
2. The Prior Art
A number of references can be found in the prior art which describe ceramic materials, laminated composites and processes for their preparation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,878, for example, describes laminated composites prepared from the reaction of a metal oxide, calcium silicate and phosphoric acid. These composites are characterized in that they have superior fire resistant properties. The laminated structures described in this reference comprise contiguous layers of a selected structural layer material with intervening layers of the bonding composition used which comprised a metal oxide calcium silicate and the phosphoric acid.
The same reactants are also disclosed and applied in U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,516. This reference relates to the preparation of rigid, water resistant phosphate ceramic materials and processes for either foamed or non-foamed materials.
The instant invention relates to a system also having calcium silicate, a metal oxide, and phosphoric acid as the reactants. The instant invention, however, provides ceramic articles which have superior strength and durability. Storage, transportation, and shipping advantages are also obtained by using materials of the instant invention. These materials are flexible, light, and easily stored or packaged before the phosphoric acid solution is applied to provide the rigid ceramic. In another embodiment the phosphoric acid is contained in microcapsules within the homogeneous mixture containing wollastonite and metal oxide. These compositions are also easily shipped since they are more flexible. At a later date, the rigid article can be formed. These and other advantages of the instant process and materials will be appreciated as this description proceeds.